Bleached Reality
by shimigamix
Summary: An aternative take on what could of happened to the Hōgyoku and the begining of my character ShimigamiX. Rated T to be safe.


A Bleach Fan Fiction

By Adam Deffendall

I do not own bleach. I do own any oc's, Aka me shimigamix

Plot: Thru a massive explosion the Houyoku had been destroyed or so everyone believed. In all actuality the explosion thought to have destroyed it had thrown it into the TV viewer's world circa 1987 somewhere around the upper middle United States.

Prologue

Location west of the Mississippi River, left lower half of the state Indiana

The Houyoku was originally thought to be indestructible. Crafted by Kisuke Urahara while occupying the position of the captain of the twelfth division, it was designed to break the barrier between Shinigami and hollows, thus allowing the user to gain the power of his or her antithesis. Doing the same time Lieutenant Aizen of the fifth division had started to attempt to hollowfy himself. However since he didn't know much about it, he set about spying on Urahara and trying to hollowfy souls out in a desolate area of Rukon District which led to the destruction of any soul caught in the experiment itself. After learning that a number a souls are missing the captain general Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto orders a number of captains and their lieutenants to either investigate or be on standby to deal the situation.

The captains and lieutenants that went to the area got caught in the Hollowfication experiment that Aizen set up in the first place. One of the captains, Aizen's direct superior, shinji hirako is shown to able resist the effects of Hollowfication to a certain degree. Soon after captain Urahara along with Tessai Tsukabishi then captain of the kido corps arrive on the scene and, after a short dialogue between Aizen Urahara and Tessai, a battle erupts with Aizen and ichimaru gin escaping soon afterward. Knowing that one of his creations could potentially cure the Hollowfication effects Urahara states that the hollowed captains and lieutenants need to be brought to his division. This leads Tessai to use two highly illegal kido; the first used to halt time and the second completely transports everyone to the 12th division lab where Urahara tries to use the Houyoku to destroy the Hollowfication . However Shinigami come and arrest Urahara and Tessai for the crime of trying to illegally obtain hollow powers for himself and others; judgment is passed and Tessai and Urahara receive high punishment and the captains and lieutenants that had hollowflied to be put to death. Yoruichi however comes and rescues them from the trial and they escape with the vizards as they will come to be called. With the newly created untraceable gigi they go into hiding in the real word. At least 100 years pass.

Aizen after betraying soul society along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen and with the Houyoku in his possession escapes to Hucuo Mundo. While there he generates a number of Arrancar hollows with Shinigami-like zanpaktou the top ten becoming his right hand men and are known as the espada. These Arrancar are allowed to pick from the weaker Arrancar to become their faction or loyal followers. Each espada governs a specific aspect of death, usually based off of their own ideals. Eventually after Ichigo and company (including himself Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado, Renji Abari, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto {this story will be a direct prequel to "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto ~~ The Marriage of the Strawberries"} and Shinigami-X {my Oc aka myself}) invade to rescue Orihime Inoue from Aizen; Aizen, Ichimaru, and Kaname along with the three top espada and their faction begin the white invasion so Aizen can realize his plan to become god with the king's key. After returning with Rangiku Matsumoto Shinigamix and Unohona restu , Ichigo battles Aizen and when Ichigo unleashes the final Getsuga Tenshō, several things take place; first being Aizen being destroyed second due to using the final Getsuga Tenshō in soul society and using the sealed Aizen as a power source Ichigo is able to drain Aizen's spiritual pressure and use it to completely halt the process of losing his Shinigami status and remain as such with Zangetsu as his zanpaktou, and third due to using Mugetsu, the explosion rips through time and space and hurls not only the Houyoku out of Aizen, thru the hole, and comes out in the actual world 23 years before these events even take place , but it throws Shinigami-X to an altogether different world.

This is where my story starts.

Chapter one

My name is Adam Dwayne Deffendall, I was born in 1987 toward the end of April. However that is where reality and fantasy blur together. While growing up I had lived a normal life, that is if you can count being considerably stronger and at the same time weaker than my peers normal. The reason for this wasn't even known to my parents, yet it baffled everyone I met or knew. That is until I had a very weird dream. It started at the age of 7; in my dream I would always wake up in a meadow filled with flowers, a field of diamonds, and a large cave off to the left. Being the curious type I would always try to explore the cave , but I could never completely enter; I would always got close but something always seemed push me back. Each night this would happen and with little else to do I always explored more and more of the meadow and diamond field. This continued till the night of the 6 of October in 2001. On that day my mom had died and everyone was crying; I was present to hear that something had stopped my mom's lungs from working. but I didn't understand anything else.

That night when I went to sleep I did not wake up in the meadow or in the field of diamonds but in the cave I had tried to explore for so long. Upon exploring it I noticed that there were three rooms with purplish round domes blocking part of each. Upon noticing each room had the same weird wall I tried to get back to the meadow only to be blocked by two hooded figures, whom I noticed were both female by the way their voice sounded. When I asked who they were, they answered but said that I was too young to know their names. They also mentioned I should lookup and research the events on date of my birth, and the prophecy uttered at that time as this will bring much light as to what I am.

The next morning when I woke up I decided to figure out the secret of my birth and the events surrounding it. So I settled on asking my dad and anyone else I could think of. The idea I managed to come up was sketchy at best, basically my birth was a normal one, except for one oddity repeatedly mentioned, about 24 hours after I was born my mom went outside to feed me. While feeding I was struck by a golf ball sized object in the chest area; the problem was that there were no marks or even bruises to show for on me even after testing they found nothing in me either which confused everyone but my mom since saw it.

This is where it really gets peculiar; when I asked what the object that hit me was, many told me that they had no idea but there was one person told me different. This man lived about a mile down the road from us and he said he was there the time it happened.. He mentioned that he was coming from the break room and while pausing to look out the window overlooking the area me and my mom were he noticed that there was purplish glow coming from about five feet above me. The next thing he saw was a small ball like object coming out of a crack from where the grow was coming from.

The fact that he said purplish glow made me remember the domes of the same color in the cave blocking me. That night I found myself lying in the meadow again and turning left to look at the cave I saw the two women again along with a third person. When I told them what I had learned so far they told me that I was making much progress and that the time had come for me to get to know them better. And with that they took their hooded cloaks off. The first one was a full grown woman wearing an elaborate Japanese dress with a skull and crossbones type headdress in her purple hair. The second one was smaller wearing a simple outfit with a ninja type face mask that covered the lower half of her face; like the older woman she also had purple hair. The third one simply stood there before taking hers off too. She was me, well what I would look like if I was female and slightly paler The older one told me I should get to know the doctor who let me know of this. The younger one said I should learn about the Houyoku. While the third said that there is a prophecy needed to learn about and understand.

That was when I woke, but I was eager to find out what this Houyoku was. So going to the library I went to the reference section to lookup the definition. However after looking through many sources with out any success, I decided to go back to the doctor to see if there were any clues he could offer me. When I arrived the house was boarded up and looked like it collapse at any time. I was about to look around when I saw him sitting on the porch like nothing was wrong. When I walked up to ask what this Houyoku is, and about the prophecy that the other me mentioned. He told me his name was Isshin Kurosaki and he was from the same reality as the Houyoku and that he came though the same hole the ball did when it hit me, "are you saying that ball was, no, is the Houyoku?"

"Yes it is. And now it is time to tell you the prophecy. 'In time of great need one young man will receive the power of two from one source. Three beings will stand with and teach him how to protect others. For there will be four worlds to help; help to protect, save, and wins. The path to each will become known as a white ball that will draw all in. In one world there will be one he feels a great bond with, both will know what it means.'

"You are the young man that much is certain for the Houyoku gave you three zanpakuto one Arrancar blade and two Shinigami paired zanpakuto. I have something to give you, well two things actually the first is a medallion. It will help you to train your self for when the time comes, the second is a place to train under your bed. When you get there go under your bed and look for a trap door, It will take you to a training grounds.

~~00~~

That was 12 years. In time I've learned a lot of things. What I am , hollows, Arrancar, Shinigami, soul society, and most importantly which worlds I would be sent to. In that time I've also learned more on that prophecy, and how to wield my blades except for one aspect, the use of my abilities anywhere they're needed

on the subject of my inner world, particularly the cave, i learned that there are five rooms in total. of these five, four are laid out in a diamond shape, with the fifth in the center. this middle room is also the largest and is set up like a battle arena. I'm sure this room is connected to the final aspect of my power. another thing is my medallion, instead of separating my soul from the body, its like it pulls my soul over my body, like a second skin.

anyway, since I last saw Isshin, i moved at least six times, and the grounds under my room moved as well. since i started training I've learned how to wield Kaze no Ken (my Shinigami zanpaktou) and Presagio de la destuction (my arrancar zanpaktou). also mastered flash step, hand to hand combat, shunko and all kido. my vaziord mask state lasts as long as the mask remains.

for now I've been working at walmart for the past six to seven months,

Today for some reason i had a funny feeling all day, like you know something is going to happen yet you can't stop it from coming. it was just after we had pulled everything out and heading for our last break for the night. on our way i stopped because i heard an odd noise, like creaking and fatigued metal, that was when the rest of my coworkers noticed i stopped. "hey, what did you stop for?' 'you don't hear that?' 'what?' 'kinda sounds like part of the roof is about to fall.'" using what little spiritual power i could, i casted my eyes over the roof, trying to identify where the noise was coming. I'm finally looked over by infants and then i saw a huge downward bulge, almost like someone really heavy was standing there. but that's not what sacred me. no, what sacred me was there was a lady with her baby just right under it, completely unaware. without even stopping to think about it, not caring that I was tired, Shinigami threw myself into a dead run and got there with just enough time to push her and her baby out of the way. without she and her baby in the way, it came crashing down on the nearest person in the way, namely me.

this was the thing i was having a funny feeling about all day. however when i opened my eyes i was buried yet there was a round red half circle barrier around me. it was then i saw my zanpaktou. "the time has come for you to overcome the final challenge, are you ready? do take note if you fail you will...' 'hey quit it with the negative details, if i need to do this, then lets do it.' 'very well."

and with that we went to my inner world, more specifically the center room of the caves. "okay, so how are we gonna do this?' i asked. 'put simply, we're going to gang up on you' answered my hollow, presiago. 'sounds like what i thought you were going to do. so do i have limits to what I going to be allowed to do?' i replied ' yes you will have a limit. you have access to all of your resitu for now, however the longer you take subduing us the more resitu you will lose over time.' answered the older part of Kaze no ken. 'is that all, here i was expecting something like not being able to use certain attacks or abilities, well lets get. this. party. STARTED. Bankai, Twist the Piercing Winds Around my Enemies, Kaze no Ken no '" i roared while flaring my own resitiu.

meanwhile outside

"hurry, we need to get those beams moved and him out. get some tools. now.' barked eric ' already gone.' mentioned jr and chris. 'hey eric,' yes Rodney,' did you see what i thought i saw?,' you mean what looked like a red barrier,' yes, what do you think it meant,' 'well adam's more of a bleach expert than you or me, but it probably means he's okay but we still need to clear those ginders.'"

"hey eric we got the too..." yelled JR when two things happened. one, everyone in the area did a face-plant into the tiled floor, two, they all had the same thought, 'what the hell is going on that i can't up?'

back inside

'okay i'm definitely being drained a lot faster than i normally am. lets analyze here; we're all on bankai here and all i know are what my zanpaktou taught me, so all of the conventional methods aren't gonna work. maybe if i lead them to believe i'm going to fall; they just might give me a hint.' i thought as i blocked a particularly nasty blow from kaze no ken and deciding to try it now i took a misstep that looked like i was being overwhelmed. "you aren't trying hard enough. if you don't pass and accept us you will fail." shouted Kaze(the older part).

outside

"hey can any one move at all?' 'not an inch' 'no movement here' ' can't yet' 'is it just me or is it getting heavier'" came the chorus of replies. unknown to them an object was forming in my hand; my medallion, however it was changing so it it could be used when ever it was needed.

inside

by now i had almost no resitiu left and at least another ten minutes of time thinking about what my zanpaktou had told me about accepting them and the only thing i could think of was showing them my resolve to see this to the very end. with that thought in mind i stood still closed my eyes and started to think back on the joy, hard work, determination, and elation of learning my zanpaktou's name for the first time, making progress on mastering how to wield them effectively, working on learning kido, flash step, and white hits

while i was going over these life changing events my zanpaktou were charging one last time. i knew they were coming because i could sense them, hell i could sense everything myself, what attacks they had ready , that everyone out side were on the ground and the fact that my body was changing like it was catching up to my spiritual body. that was when it came to me, my resitiu wasn't getting weaker anymore it, was at 100% again and what action to take to stop my zanpaktou. without any hesitation i quickly sealed my zanpaktou and turned around to face them, eyes still closed.

both kaze no ken and presaigo noticed and stopped; without even opening my eyes i stated "i'm ready' 'your resolve is built up, we have but one question Why do you desire power?' 'i remember that before i saw you for the first time that night all those years, i wanted the ability to help protect those close to me and that this is what the principles of shinigami code is, protect those who need it. also that its meaningless to just fight or live, my purpose is to protect!'" i shouted. " you have proven that you are worthy of our power and to carry out the prophecy. be careful though, do you sense a malicious presence?' ' yes, would i be correct in stating that its a hollow of some sort?' 'yes, it feels like a low level arrancar' 'got it. anything else i need to know?' 'nothing off the top of our heads, except that we are you power now.' no you are not, we're partners in this all the way.' thank you."

and with that i exited my mindscape.

"oi everyone still alive out here.' 'yeah, we're okay despite being plowed into the floor. more importantly are you alright and how the hell are you still alive?' 'yeah i'm gold, but you might want to brace yourselves. Ye lord! mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of of your claws! way of destruction #33 blue fire crash down(insert birth of a god final fantasy 7 ost # 82, birth of a god) I yelled out as i blew away the steel beams surrounding me. needless to say, when i emerged i was more built than when i was buried. i decided to jump out of the pile, flipping over the mess to land in front of it. looking at my former coworkers shocked expressions, i could tell they might go into cardiac arrest at my next move which was to use the medalion for the first time outside of my training grounds. it went with out a hitch, my soul reaper body molded seamlessly over my physical body with my shikakushso and my white sleeveless overcoat(think seifer on kingdom heats). "wha-what did you do?' 'well what does it look like?' 'it looks like a... i'm drawing a blank.' 'its a shihakusho (garment of dead souls).' 'right you are rodney. now here' a question, if this a shihakusho, then what's on my back and hip?' 'three zanpaktou?' 'yes and that would make me a?' oh my god your an actual shinigami.' 'correct my name is Adam Deffendall, Shimigami-X. now i need you all to listen carefully. i am the fulfillment of a prophecy, put simply, it said that ' "in a time of great need one young man will receive the power of two from one source. three beings will stand with him and teach him how to protect others. for there will be four worlds to help; help to protect, save, and win. the path to each will daw him in, and will come in all shapes and colors. in the second world there he will find his soul mate; both he and her will feel like they've know each other." now i have a reasonable understanding of which worlds i'm going to. can any of you guess which ones.' 'how should we know, all we know is your spouting useless crap.' 'i assure you mitch, i'm not spouting useless crap. anyone else wanna take a crack at it?' 'well since your a shinigami i'm saying the bleach world,' correct,' 'would i correct in stating inuyasha is another one,' 'right again your two for two, picking up a pattern yet rodney,' 'and claymore.' correct though its bleach, claymore, and inuyasha, now here's another, what's the fourth world, anyone. can't figure it out hmm, now i would thought at least one of you would of figured it out. hold that thought." i said as i drew kaze no ken. "well you sure took your time getting here, arrancar, though thats not quite right is, your not just another run of the mill arrancar are you, you're a high level arrancar. Maybe even on par with a vice captain or captain."

**Author's note. Alright I know I haven't updated my other story, now it seems I've gone and wrote a whole new story. Actually this two shot is going to introduce my character ShimigamiX and explain a bit about him. I actually had this sitting on my computer, gathering digital dust till I had a brilliant idea; finish it and have it explain the origins of ShimigamiX. Next chapter out within a week.(it's a quarter done.) try to guess who the arrancar is.**


End file.
